


Don't Leave Me

by hetastucking



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeCan, Gen, M/M, but i guess it could be shipping too, idk this is also kinda just them being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetastucking/pseuds/hetastucking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post apocolyptic Zombie AU drabble thingy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

'No no no.. shit.. please no!!'

That was all that Alfred could understand out of his frantic thoughts, his mind swirling as he fell to his knees. 

"Please… Mattie.." His voice was a whisper, his lips barely moving. 

"You can’t…" 

"Oh god.."

His head fell into his hands as he began to sob, screams of anger and grief leaving him between the chocking sobs and gasping breaths. 

His heart pounded as his world shattered around him. There was nothing he could do as his brother’s blood seeped into the grass. 

But then… a breath, a ragged breath. 

"Mattie?!" He crawled quickly over to him, putting a hand on his chest. His heart wasn’t beating… He imagined it. 

No, he didn’t.. his brother was gasping and groaning.

But… it wasn’t human.

"No.." 

"Please.."

His brother was dead.. and a monster now. The usually dark blue eyes now a milky white as he - no, it began to claw at him, it’s mouth opening in closing in hopes to feed.

"Forgive me bro.." Alfred whimpered, holding down his brother before pulling out his revolver and shooting the bullet right into the other’s forehead.

Tears streamed down his face as he began to cry once more, sobbing over his brother’s chest and pounding at the ground.


End file.
